


Where Have You Been

by oneglowstick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Aged Up, Angst, Concerts, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I suck at tags, Idol AU, Idols, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pop Idol, Smut, Smut Eventually, Some angst, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Timeskip, got this from a song, read to find out, singer! oikawa, some extra characters i had to make up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneglowstick/pseuds/oneglowstick
Summary: Iwaizumi was asleep on the couch dreaming of sweetness and everything that he couldnt have in the real world. It obviously wasnt gonna last long when he was awoken from a high pitched scream from upstairs. He jumped from his asleep nearly falling off the couch. He quickly stumbled up and ran upstairs.Was she ok? did anything happen to her?"hey you ok misa-chan?" he screamed getting up to her room. Once he got into the room he realized all his worrying could be set aside. Misa-chan was sitting in her seat all giddy looking like she just ate a whole bucket of candy."Hajime-kun i got tickets i got tickets!!!!!!!"
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Get it Together

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from an tiktok and the song is "Where have you been" by rihanna 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Iwaizumi was asleep on the couch dreaming of sweetness and everything that he couldnt have in the real world. It obviously wasnt gonna last long when he was awoken from a high pitched scream from upstairs. He jumped from his asleep nearly falling off the couch. He quickly stumbled up and ran upstairs.  
Was she ok? did anything happen to her?  
"hey you ok misa-chan?" he screamed getting up to her room. Once he got into the room he realized all his worrying could be set aside. Misa-chan was sitting in her seat all giddy looking like she just ate a whole bucket of candy.  
"Hajime-kun i got tickets i got tickets!!!!!!!" 

Iwaizumi looked at her confused, she screamed like someone was being murdered and woke him up to tell him she got tickets? for what?  
"tickets? what? tickets for what..." he crossed his arms standing in the door way looking at her. she started pouting when she realized he was a little upset from being awoken from his nap she got up and ran up to him and hugged him very hard making him stumble back a little.  
"im sorry for waking you up hajime-chan!!!! but i was able to get tickets for that singer ive been telling you about!!!! and we got front row seats!!!!" she was practically shaking like an earth quake this must have been a big deal.   
Oh yeah, misa and iwaizumi have been dating for almost a year now and after a couple months of dating, misa had revealed her slight obsession with this certain singer. iwaizumi didnt know what his name was but she was almost always talking about him and it was slightly annoying at times since she was like,,,,,dating him but he just tried to ignore it. wait a minute,,,,

"Wait misa-chan did you say we?" he looked at her while she was dialing her friends to tell them all about it. She wasnt assuming that he was gonna come with her right? oh my god.   
"hajime-kun of course i said we!!! you have to come see him with me!!! iv been waiting for this day to arrive forever and my friends arent able to come so ur coming with me!!!" she smiled. she said that all in a statement which means if iwaizumi didnt wanna come, which he didnt, she would whine and whine about it for days and days till he gave her what she wanted. 

"ur wanna come right??" she asked iwaizumi with a sparkle in her eyes. he looked away for a second contemplating what he was gonna say and he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, he felt like he was gonna regret this.  
"alright ill come with you..." he sighed and let out a grunt when she hugged him super tight and kissed his cheek. "YAYYY THANK YOU SO MUCH" she smiled and squealed running away back up to her room. Iwaizumi was not excited. not one bit. 

Iwaizumi hated concerts, he went to one with his mom when he was 10 and it was the worst, there were so many lights and everything was super loud and it was hot and there were so many people around that he just had to squeeze up next to his mom the entire time. the best part about that night was his mom got him like three things of soda so he wouldnt complain, and for 10 year old iwaizumi, that was a pretty epic deal, so he kept his mouth shut as long as the soda kept coming. 

he slumped back onto the couch where he had originally been and pulled out his phone, maybe he could get makki or matsun to sub in for him, he knew they liked these idol things also and they loooved concerts so he decided to text them.

Group Chat: {I Fucked Ur Mom} 

iwa: hey guys, you guys like those idol people right

stupid pot head: yeah, me and makki are actually planning on going to one this weekend :)

iwa: wait shit really? i was gonna ask if one of you guys wanted to go with misa, she got a pair of tickets and you guys know how much i hate that shit

strawberry edible: oohhh shit wait are you talking about MrKickin? 

iwa: i dont know what his fucking name is??????

stupid pot head: yeah we are going to see him this weekend, im pretty sure thats the guy ur gf likes so much, here lemme send a picture i know shes shown you pictures

(image sent)

iwa: shit yeah that is him, he looks like a douche bag lmao

strawberry edible: yeah he is, but hes to popular to get cancelled because ladys love him so much 

iwa: wait why tf are you guys going then???

stupid pot head: because getting high after a sweaty concert is the best type of high

iwa: i hate you both, i cant believe neither of you have been arrested yet omg

strawberry edible: i almost did but im just an amazing actor so they would never know >:)

iwa: alright....well knowing you guys will be there makes me a little less distraught. 

strawberry edible: i knew you loved us <3 also i heard the back up dancers are rlly hot,,,,, you should look into it hajime,,,,,

iwa: i have a gf

stupid pot head: whatever man girlfriend this girlfriend that, just keep an eye out, we know you arent gonna last long with ur "girlfriend" 

iwa: whatever dick heads

iwaizumi frowned when he read those texts. he loved misa, she has always been there for him, he loves her he swears...he knows he loves her, recently though it has been a little different. hes been feeling a little distant from her and it really itching at his head for some reason. something just feels different. He will go to this concert with her to prove to them that he loves her. he runs upstairs and up into misas room. "hey misa-chan whens the concert?" misa is sitting on her bed and she looks up from her phone smiling. "tomorrow!!!"

iwaizumi frowns at this but what else was he expecting, misa was always someone to do something last minute, i dont even know how she got tickets that close to the stage that quickly.   
whatever...he was gonna try and enjoy it as much as he could....and now he was curious about these said back up dancers...


	2. Whats to come...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip to the concert which is just like one day,,, so you get the jist,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy!!! sorry if there are any misspellings im a very fast typer and usually make a lot of mistakes oops,,,,

"HAJIMMMMMEEEEEEE cOME ON HURRY UP WE ARE GONNA GET STUCK IN THE CROWDS" misa was yelling from downstairs. iwaizumi grumbled and rolled his eyes. he had some tight fitted jeans on and a plain black shirt that he never admitted but it lowkey showed off his years of effort to volleyball arms. but he didnt really know what else to do with what he was wearing, he was guessing this wasnt classical so he wasnt gonna put on something nice but he didnt wanna look like he grew up in a trash can also. 

He grabbed the essential things that he would need for emergencys like this.   
phone  
keys  
metal fork  
wallet plus some extra cash 

he wasnt allowed to bring his pocket knife to events like this so he had a metal fork around with him just in case he ever got attacked or shanked or who knows man, a metal fork could come in handy one day!!! he put all those things in his pockets and got on his way downstairs. misa was waiting downstairs, she had her long brown hair nice and curled and she had nice eye makeup on and lipstick that fit her really well and she was wearing a small dark green dress. he stared at her for a moment. even though she obviously looked pretty something just wasnt right. it wasnt about her it was about hajime. he felt nothing looking at her. if she were to wear this a few months ago iwaizumi would have been blushing and complimenting her a bunch. he just didnt see it anymore...she was pretty but he didnt know how to process it in a romantic way. he was so confused, she was pretty but not in that way, it made him frown and rub his head, he has never felt stuff like this before....

misa saw him frowning and her smile disappeared. "do i not look good?" she said as she looked at him with that weird ass sparkle in her eye. iwaizumi frowned and shook his head. "no no you look very nice" he said. and he meant it...he was pretty sure...

"yay!!! thank you hajime-kun!!!" she smiled and got everything together as they walked out the door and got in the car driving to the concert place.   
on the way there hajime had a bad feeling about this. he tried to ignore that feeling though because he knew makki and matsun would be there. yeah they might be high by the time he finds them but sometimes he felt comfort in that gay ass couple. he would never tell them that though, especially when they were high...he would never hear the end of it 

once they got there they did all the security stuff and surprisingly they didnt take his metal fork, hes lost six forks when going through security stuff like this, but these security people dont seem very bothered by much. he didnt really think that was safe but he didnt really care also so they just went in. misa didnt get anything but iwaizumi stopped by the bar to get something to drink to calm him down before they entered the huge ass arena area. he was usually good with his anxiety but he didnt realize how many people were actually there....

finally after some complaining iwaizumi sighed and they walked into the huge performance room. they were there a little late so the crowd was mostly filled and the beginning performance was half way through, it was some random rapper that he had no clue about. since they were in the front they couldnt sit down in any chairs they had to sit on the ground if they wanted to sit. which some people were already but he was fine, he didnt wanna sit on a dirty floor anyways unless he was desperate. 

he got a text from makki 

strawberry edible: dont forget about those back up dancers ;) wink wink

iwaizumi rolled his eyes and put the phone back in his pocket not even deciding to respond to him. the arena was filled with different types of perfume but a mix of their sweaty boyfriends that didnt wear anything to make them self smell at least a little bit nice. there werent any bright lights yet but everyone was talking very loud and when they werent the rapper was singing really loud and it was already starting to piss him off. and since he was close to the stage it was just even louder....finally though the show started and misa was freaking out.

the lights got bright and probably very girl in that room was screaming now like they had just seen a god or something, there was smoke and bright colorful lights and to must electronic noise and talking. he was starting to feel over whelmed and they havent even started that much. misa kept pulling at his arm to get him to look at the stage to look at the douche bag star singer. he looked up and he thought he may see something cool. no he didnt

i bet yall thought he would. No iwaizumi was very much staring at a douche bag looking singer that all these girls were fanning over. he thought maybe something nice would happen maybe a miracle but not he didnt get that. After the first song he couldnt take it, he needed another drink like seriously he was going insane at this point. he told misa he was going to the bath room and he walked out of that arena as quickly as possible. he walked through the empty halls of the merch hall and went to the bar again. he sat there at the bar getting a drink of two as he watched the performance from a tv by the bar. after a few songs he decided to head back. as he was walking back he heard a different voice with the douche bag singer. 

was there someone different singing now with him? it sounded like a guy but was a little high also so he wasnt sure. he wouldnt be surprised if mr douche bag got a girl on stage also. as he walked back into the arena he realized the front of the pit had moved around a bit which means he couldnt find misa. he has had a few drinks so he wasnt as nervous anymore so he decided to walk around the pit till he found her. he didnt realize that he had gotten pretty close to the front until he realized there were only a few people in front of him until he could touch the stage. it was like the perfect distance to see everything.

once he decided to stop looking for her he stood there and looked up onto the stage to see who was with mr douche bag. there was another man up there, he had the most gorgeous brown hair ever and he was wearing a pretty feminine tank top with black sparkles on it and some booty shorts that showed off his ass so well. hajime probably couldnt believe his eyes. this was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid his eyes on. his eyes got wide as he watched this man dance slightly along with mr douche bag who was singing the deeper part while mr gorgeous was singing the higher part. 

Then everything went quiet. hajime looked around and people were obviously still screaming and their mouths were moving but he couldnt hear any of them. he couldnt hear anyone. he looked back at the stage and made direct eye contact with mr gorgeous. god he had such beautiful eyes. . he noticed mr gorgeous staring at him. hajime felt his face heating up and his ears getting beat red. did he know why this was happening? no he didnt but he has never felt more flustered in his entire life. he felt his chest tense up and it seemed the same thing was happening to mr gorgeous because once hajime got his hearing back the audience was laughing as mr gorgeous was trying to get back in time with mr douche bag. he looked flustered and red. mr douche bag obviously wasnt happy about this. 

they continued on with the song singing in a duet but hajime could not keep his eyes off this man. the way his hips swayed to the music, it felt like he was under a waterfall, the water from the water fall was keeping all the extra noise out besides mr gorgeous. all he could hear was his naturally beautiful voice. he could tell mr gorgeous had been sneaking looks at him and they made eye contact more then once. mr gorgeous then, right at the end of the song he look directly at hajime like he knew exactly where he was standing this entire time and winked at him. oh god. jesus. he hasnt felt like this in a while.

his heart was racing, his face was all hot and he could barely hear anyone around him and he couldnt keep him eyes off this man, even as he walked back to the line of back up dancers, oh he was a backup dancer for mr douche bag, then why was he singing with him? that was a little different but he couldnt care less. he hasnt felt this way in a while, then it hit him, he has never felt this way towards a guy before, he has only felt this way towards like a girl a few years ago. he has never felt that much emotion towards someone in just one look, not even misa, actually especially not misa. 

he got snapped back into his senses when someone bumped him in the back really hard and he stumbled into a man in front of him, a very large, buff man. he was about to apologize when misa finally came up next to him and grabbed his arm. "im so sorry about him!!! hes had a few drinks,,,,," she gave off her very innocent smile and the guy who looked like he was about to punch hajime calmed down and nodded and went back to watching the show with his girlfriend. hajime was still in shock and wasnt sure what to do. "hajime-kun? are you alright?" misa looked up at him confused

"oh shit, uh yeah im fine dont worry, yeah i think ive had a very to many drinks and ive got work tomorrow, i think i should leave misa,,,,," he said but he couldnt even continue without misa giving out the loudest whine he has very heard. "please hajime-kun can i please stay!! the shows almost over and if you are feeling tired you can just go talk to the snacks guy outside!!!" she whined.

iwaizumi has never realized till now how annoying misa sounded when she whined. he frowned and shrugged her off of his arm obviously pretty pissed off now. he walked out of the arena without saying another word to her. he didnt realize how tired he was until he got out to the quiet hallways again where you could hear the echo from the arena. he sat down at the bar. again. kinda pissed off. he looked back at the TV and watched the show. he didnt know why he was pissed off to be honest, he assumed he was mad at misa for being a little bitch but when he looked up at the TV he could see mr gorgeous who was dancing with the other back up dancers. god he was a good dancer. he wanted to know what his name was...once that song was done they released all of the back up dancers off the stage including mr gorgeous. which actually made iwaizumi kinda mad, he liked the back up dancers, they were the only good thing about this god forbidden show.

the final song was a solo of mr douche bag so he decided to walk around. he walked outside of the arena so he could get some fresh air. he could hear some small talk around the corner of where he was standing and then it got quiet. but he didnt really notice it until he realized it was really really quiet,,,,it made him kinda nervous, he checked his phone. it was almost midnight, he turned around and was about to walk back inside until out from the corner someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the dark ally way making iwaizumi yelp in surprise. 

he stumbled in the dark and grabbed the wrist of the person that grabbed him and switched up the positions. he grabbed the collar of the shirt of the person and the mystery person put their hands on hajimes chest trying to push at him but from how easily iwaizumi was able to move him around he obviously wasnt very strong. he held onto the collar tightly and pushed the mystery person up against the wall. 

"Hey what the fuck man calm down calm down jesus!!!!" the mystery person yelped out now obviously nervous, they must have not realized how strong hajime was.   
"what the fuck me??? what the fuck you!!! ur the one that grabbed me douche bag i could break ur nose right he-" he was cut off when his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and you would never guess. mr gorgeous was standing right there in front of him up against a wall all sweaty. hajime couldnt stop the small thoughts of this awkward position slipping into his head but he wasnt gonna let up that easily, he tightened his grip on his shirt pushing him up against the wall.

"woah there calm down dont worry i just wanted to talk to youuu" he said whining as he pushed at his chest, hajime finally let out a sigh and released him slightly letting him regain balance.   
"you were the guy on stage am i correct?" hajime started asking letting his eyes wander up and down the guy.....he was a lot more gorgeous in person up close so he couldnt help the red rising on his face slightly. 

"yes i was, all i wanted to say was fuck you." mr gorgeous stuck his tongue out giving him a middle finger, this actually threw hajime off guard

"what???"


	3. Let me introduce myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a way to meet!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you are all enjoying this is the third chapter ive made in an hour and a half and its almost midnight,,,,,this one is a little shorter then the other two i think only because im tired af but ill update tmr i have so many thoughts to put into it eeeeee

"yes thats me, all i wanted to say was, fuck you" mr gorgeous stuck out his tongue as he gave hajime the middle finger.

hajime was actually taken back by this. "what???" he asked surprised. he was shocked that this guy just had the audacity to pull him into a dark ass ally way for no reason just to say that and flip him off?? he was about to continue till mr gorgeous cut him off. 

"yeah!! fuck you!!! you distracted me during the performance and i almost got in so much trouble!!!" he said crossing his arms. he got up into hajimes personal space still looking upset. "you are so hot!!! you got me all distracted and i messed up in front of the whole crowd because of you and its pissing me off!!" he said letting out a huff. he looked like a hurt puppy which made hajime laugh a little bit. Mr gorgeous was taken back by this. "Dont laugh at me i could have been fired you jackass!!! do you know how long it took me to get up to be able to get a damn duet with him??" he frowned and hajime shook his head still laughing just to make him a little mad. 

"so you pulled me back here, so you could get mad at me for being hot? its not my fault you got distracted, you could have just ignored it if you wanted." he sighed and mr gorgeous rolled his eyes. "whatever im still mad at you." mr gorgous sighed and relaxed as he leaned up against the wall, they looked at each other for a moment because he spoke, again. "well i bet you at already heard when i was up there but ill introduce myself again, my name is tooru oikawa-" ah theres his name, oikawa, "-so whats your name?" he asked now smiling slightly trying to look friendly. he had a sparkle in his eye, but this sparkle was different from misas. "my names hajime but call me iwaizumi." he said relaxing a bit. oikawa smiled and clapped his hands slightly. "nice to finally meet you iwa-chan!!! even though i finally got to meet you only a few minutes ago by dragging you into a dark ally way can i have your number?" oikawa looked very excited for some reason. iwaizumi wasnt sure why but he really wanted to just pet his hair, oikawas hair looked very soft and he just wanted to touch it.....he obviously didnt though....

"wait i thought i almost got you fired why would you want my number? and i thought you were gonna shank me!!!! why would i give you my number?" he asked now with a smirk on his face. this was kinda funny now. oikawa saw the smirk on iwaizumis face and he frowned. he didnt like being messed with like that. now it was oikawas turn to smirk. he walked up to hajime all of a sudden and shoved him very forcefully into the wall with his hands on both sides of hajimes face caging him in with no where to go. hajime has never been in a situation like this so all he could do was stand there his face and ears now scarlet, but this moment did give him a second to realize, that oikawa was in fact just an inch or two taller then him. damn. 

"i think you want to give me your number because the way you were staring at me the entire time i was up on stage just screams i wanna give him my number" he whispers into hajimes ear getting really close to him, out of panic hajime shoves him off of him and gasps for air like he was being sufficated by the wrath of oikawa. "ok ok jesus gimme ur phone." iwaizumi gives in as oikawa giggles like a little child and hands him his phone, they exchange numbers and are standing in silence for a moment. Finally like a giant rock just had been thrown through a window you could hear all the people exiting the arena and starting to go back to their cars to leave. 

"i guess thats my time to get going!!!! it was nice to meet you iwa-chan!!! ill text you!!!" oikawa says as he puts his phone away and gives iwa one last wink before running off like a little bunny. iwaizumi just stood there taking in everything that just happened. what was he gonna tell makki and matsun, was he possibly into guys? how would he tell misa this? he had all these questions running through his mind and he just shook his head, first things first, find misa and leave this fucking stadium. he looked back at his phone to text misa and just realized misa had already texted him like 5 minutes ago. she was waiting out by the entrance. he ran over there as fast as possible. 

he finally found misa and he sweared the moment she saw him she started going on and on and on about something, probably about the singer or the performance, but iwaizumi wasnt really listening, he just needed to get home as fast as possible so he could text makki and matsun about his little situation. he dropped misa back at her house and he realized he hadnt said a single thing to her and he didnt want her to hate him so he said a small good night and gave her a smile and drove off. 

the moment he got to his apartment he unlocked the door, took off his shoes, and ran right up to his room, phone in hand texting them right away, knowing damn well they wouldnt respond today because they were probably fucking but he still wanted to text them.

{I fucked your mom}

iwa: hey guys i need to discuss something with you two. tomorrow after work come over to my apartment, ill give you food n drinks just come over...

he knew they wouldnt respond so he laid on his bed and took a big breath. he felt like he just let go a big breath he had been holding in all night. iwaizumi sighed and got dressed into some comforable clothes and made a small bowl of rice and chicken so he wouldnt starve. while he was eating on his bed he grabbed his computer and decided to do some research....not creepy just curious he swears.

the first thing that pops up when he searches 'tooru oikawa' into the webs are some videos, actually, these are videos from tonight, this must have been a big deal for him, this was his first duet with this famous douche bag singer......iwaizumi was actually starting to get into this. He looked up other concerts he's performed in and wow, not only was he a good dancer he was crazy flexible....iwaizumi shook those thoughts from his head. And then he found oikawas social media. not only was he a singer and dancer but he also did make up, he wasnt surprised though. Iwaizumi finished his food and took the bowl to the kitchen and decided he was really really tired. work was gonna suck ass tomorrow....

he got up into his bed and turned off all the lights, he couldnt fall asleep right away though....everything happened so fast, he secretly wished he had more time to talk to oikawa. Right as he was slowly drifting off into sleep he got a text that scared him a little. he grabbed his phone and sighed, oikawa actually texted him,

{Oikawa-San}

Oikawa: Good night Iwa-chaann!!!!! ;))

iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the nickname. he sent a thumbs up emoji because he was to tired to respond at this point. He was actually a little surprised oikawa texted him, it felt nice.


	4. Shes new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi has got an important job to do today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments so far they totally make my day!!! happy new year!!!
> 
> also this chapter is important to the story line so sorry if its a little boring but its IMPORTANT kdfhkshfsahfkd

iwaizumi is a photographer. this isnt what he wanted to be his whole life but after high school he still loved volleyball and all kinds of sports but he lost his spark for playing them. Iwaizumi now out of high school and in college he has decided to be a sports photographer for magazines. Well, he mostly does sports but he has done a few clothing and makeup shoots which is how he got his small popularity in the first place, but even as they ask him for more shoots of women in makeup and dresses he will always still love the thrill he gets of having to wait for the perfect moment to get the perfect shot of the players in football when they get a touch down or having to hold his breath to get the right moment of a swimmer just diving off the diving board and getting it underwater. He down take the shoots of the women though because college isnt that easy and neither is getting money. 

Today was one of those days where he had to take a shoot of a singer because she just came out with a new single or something. even though he didnt enjoy these as much as sports he did love getting to talk to the stars who he takes photos of. sometimes they are nice or sometimes they are complete assholes but either way hes getting paid good money so thats all he has to think about.

Makki and Matsun finally decided to text him back once they woke up at almost noon. he wasnt surprised they woke up that late though so he didnt take the time out of his morning to try and text them to wake up. Iwaizumi went through his daily routine like usual but he had to dress up nicer today because of this photoshoot. He got dressed in some black dress pants and a white button up shirt and he stuffed his car with all of the camera stuff he needed. It was to early for this. once he was in the car he started driving to the photo shoot which was sadly like a half and hour drive which wasnt so bad but till far enough to make him sigh and roll his eyes. 

When he got there the set up actually so much more then what he expected. the set up was clean and bright with some natural lighting and a fresh back drop that would be great. There were people walking around looking slightly rushed so he was a little confused. was he late did he need to rush also? was this person a super big deal and everything had to be perfect? he wasnt but he finally snapped out of his gaze when a man slightly shorter then him in a full black outfit came up to him. 

"Hello you must be the photographer!! please please go set up your camera and she will come out as soon as possible, make sure your set up is clean and at the red mark." he sayid pointing to where the backdrop was and there was indeed a red piece of tape on the ground indicating where the camera should go. iwaizumi nodded and walked over there placing down the camera. as he set up there were posters around the studio of things this singer has done before. hes seeing all the names of these super big concerts and its now hitting him how big of a deal this women must be. 

"okay everyone shes done so go get in places!!!" the manager says as everyone finally goes to where they were supposed to be. a women comes out with long black hair and green eyes. he has never seen her before but hes guessing she is american so thats probably why. she gets up in front of the camera and they start????

this was one of the most awkward photoshoots he has ever done because everyone was staring and she wasnt talking at all at first. One of the first rules of being photographer was you should make the person feel comfortable around you so they dont look stressed. literally no one else in that room was doing anything they were all just staring and iwaizumi hasnt been a photographer for long but hes been one long enough to know when someone was uncomfortable. 

He pauses the shoot and he turns around and looks at everyone staring. "Hey im gonna need all of you guys to leave the room for a while when im taking this shoot, you are obviously making her uncomforable and it will ruin the pictures if she isnt relaxed." this must have taken everyone by surprise because no one moved at first and then with out a word they all left in a small scramble. jeez what was with all of them. so weird.

When he looked back at the singer her eyes were wide as she watched all of them leave. once they all left she let out a small laugh and sighed like she had been keeping a breath of air in her lungs the entire time. she looked back at iwaizumi with a very genuine smile on her face. it almost made him smile slightly. "thank you so much, you are the first photographer to ever do that to my staff, they are very over protective for some reason and it can be very over whelming." she says with her small smile still there on her face.

"its no problem ma'am thats what should all photographers should be doing but if they arent they are obviously doing something wrong." he says with a smile also. they create small talk while he takes her pictures, they laugh and iwaizumi was actually enjoying it. She was very nice and had a voice like a small stream. it was relaxing and small. by the end of the shoot the topic of how she got famous came up. 

"how did i get famous? well i actually was pretty small for the longest time but then i started trending per say on social media and i got onto magazines and with that people started to listen to my music more, it took a while but it was so worth it. i actually have a funny poster set up here of the steps, its supposed to be a joke but it was like serious, thats what helped me." she pointed to a poster on her wall that had some funny steps on it, it said..  
step 1. be good  
step 2. spread EVERYWHERE  
step 3. POPULARITY

while iwaizumi was reading this it actually made him chuckle slightly, it sounded so dumb but it was funny. She came up to him finally and they looked through the pictures he took of her. she looked in awe. "Wow!!! there are some of the most beautiful pictures ive seen of myself!! how long have you been doing this? you are like an expert!!!" she smiled obviously happy about these pictures. "oh i actually am in college i havent been doing this for a long time..." he rubbed the back of his neck with a small awkward smile. there was no way they were that good.

"really? these are amazing!!! and you are so young, thats natural talent, may i please have your number so i can contact you in the future for more pictures?" she says and he was taken back by this. she wanted his number? for more photoshoots? he wasnts even majoring in this type of photography. but she must have been some sort of really famous so he couldnt just say no. "oh sure i dont mind" they exchange numbers and they start to clean up since it was all done. It was now 1 in the afternoon so he needed to go home to set up for makki and matsun. 

All of the crew came back in and they were asking her if she was okay and she was showing them all of the pictures and just asking a lot of questions, no wonder she was stressed most of the time around them. while he got his stuff together he looked back at that poster real quick. while he looked back at it pictures of oikawa flashed back in his head. this poster reminded him of oikawa. he wasnt sure why but he felt like he would need this in the future. He took a picture of it and then shoved his phone back in his pocket. he said his good byes and headed back to his car. 

he thought of oikawa, there were so many unanswered questions that he needed to know. what she has, that popularity that famous stuff. was that what oikawa wanted? he wasnt sure why but he wanted to contact him, he wanted to know how he was doing, he wanted to know what he ate for breakfast how he was feeling right now.

Iwaizumi realized his face was really heating up from this so he shoved his stuff back in the car and got in the front seat and just sat there for a second, all of the realization came up on him in one soft, well, one really hard punch to the face and he slammed his head into the horn making his car horn go off. he just got the number of a very famous singer and she will probably call him for more shoots AND he couldnt get that stuff beautiful man out of his head, everything around his job was reminding him of oikawa. This was so stupid and he hated it, and worst of all, he had a girlfriend....

He drove back home as soon as possible to set up for when makki and matsun come over,,,,,god he had so much to talk about...


End file.
